The present disclosure relates to a system and method for sharing a message and/or content, and more particularly to a system and method for sharing a message and/or content using location information.
Recently, a social network service that has widely been used in society is a service system that provides a human network for strengthening personal relationships with already known persons and forming new personal relationships with other unknown persons on the Internet that is called web. In the beginning of such a social network service, it was mainly used for the purpose of enhancement of mutual friendship and entertainment. However, there is growing tendency that the social network service is used for productive purposes, such as business and sharing of various kinds of information. Further, utilization of latest information has been increased through various types of searches using the social network service in a specific keyword search through a portal site.
With the successive appearance of various types of ideas using such a social network service, new services based on the social network service have been proposed.
However, in the case of using not only a portal service but also a social network service, it is not easy to search for matters in which a user may be interested around the user on the basis of the current user's location.